A Tale of Two Lupes
by rikku lightning eyes
Summary: A dark hearted lupe meets a happy go lucky lupe and they have an adventure and eventually become the best of friends...r/r please?
1. The Past

Dark hearted, unloving, and untrusting. These are all characteristics of Galogna, a male lupe. He was an emerald color with midnight blue tipped legs, ears, and tail. He also had midnight colored eyes. He had been intrusting ever since he was a pup. You see, when he was very young, his father betrayed him of his trusting heart. One dark, stormy night, his father attacked him and his mother. Galogna escaped his father's clutches with only a lightning shaped gash across his muzzle, yet his mother never lived to see another day. Ever since, he never trusted another again. Will it change? I don't know. Perhaps his dark heart will learn to love and trust again someday.  
  
Now, the gash that Galogna received eventually became a silver scar. This scar that he wore was no ordinary scar, though. On that night he received powers that rested within it. From that day forth, he could control the lightning. Although this was a very special and extraordinary gift, he kept it secret within himself. Fear enveloped inside of him that if he told of this force he held, that the creature that he told would feel close to him and, therefore, grow close to his heart. This feared him above all things for his father had been the closest that he had ever gotten to another, and he did not want to suffer his brutal pain once more. This is the story of how one lupe showed him that there are some who can be trusted.  
  
* * *  
  
CRASH! The thunder boomed as the lightning illuminated the night sky. A green figure slinked through the trees of an elusive forest. It came to a cave and went inside. Stopping around the mouth, it turned around and looked up to the sky. A lightning shaped scar glowed upon his muzzle. He narrowed his eyes to the lightning, its flashing light gleaming within them. Galogna then looked down, closing his midnight eyes tightly. Looking up one more, he let out a long, mournful howl that could be heard for miles around. Its long, unceasing tone was heard by one lupe in particular. When Galogna's cry of sorrow ended, it echoed for seconds after. The lightning overhead died down, and he padded into the small cave that he called "home".  
  
It was a fairly small sized cave with just a bunch of dried leaves and small animal furs in a corner. There were cracks in the walls that made their way down to the cold, stone floor. Water dripped to the floor occasionally form a small crack in the ceiling. The water formed a small puddle from which Galogna got his water supply. He slowly walked over to the puddle and lapped up some of the fresh rain water.  
  
Suddenly, he looked up, sensing a presence from outside his cave. He lowered his ears to his skull, baring his ivory teeth. He lowered his head as a figure stepped near the mouth of his cave. The lightning outside started up again, yet this time it was closer and more severe. A yelp of fear escaped the tiny creature. It jumped into the cave, revealing it to be a small spotted gelert. Galogna moved from the darkness of the corner and snarled at it. He inched closer and closer to the spotted pup, growling deep in his throat. The gelert whimpered, shaking from head to toe, as the advancing lupe looked at him with cold, unmoving eyes.  
  
Galogna stopped right in front of the trembling creature. "What are you doing in my territory?" he growled.  
  
The gelert just looked outside and then back at Galogna with pleading eyes. "I-I-I was j-just t-trying to seek sh-shelter from the r-rain. I-I didn't know..."  
  
"Silence!" Galogna boomed. He narrowed his eyes to the cowering gelert. "You will be spared, but be warned! I do not wish to see your face in my territory again. Now be gone with you!" The gelert yelped with fright, running as fast as his legs could carry him into the rainy night. Galogna watched him until he faded into the trees.  
  
He closed his eyes, and the storm ceased. Droplets of water fell from the leaves of the trees as Galogna sighed and went back into the darkness of his cave.  
  
He stopped and sat, thinking of that day long ago. He began to remember the day he vowed himself to solitude, to never trust another again. He then remembered going back to his cave the day after that terrible night to find the floor stained with his mother's blood, but his mother no where to be seen. He closed his eyes as a single, silvery tear dropped from his eye. He then padded over to his bed of leaves and furs and soon went to sleep, unaware of the events that would occur the next day when he awoke... 


	2. A New Face

Galogna awoke with a start, wakened by the sound of a snapping twig from somewhere inside his cave. He jumped up, alert and on his feet.  
  
"Who's there? I know you are here!" he said. The first light of the morning sun streamed into the mouth of the cave. A red lupe walked into the light. A silver scar, much like that of Galogna's, stretched across his left eye. His flame tipped tail flicked behind him. A stern look was about his face.  
  
"And I know that you are here too," he said, "yet I don't know who you are. I suppose you don't know me either." His stern look faded, and a smile stretched across his muzzle.  
  
"No, I don't know who you are or why you are here," Galogna growled. "Explain yourself!" he demanded.  
  
"Don't get angry there. I will, I will." The lupe chuckled to himself.  
  
Galogna's ayes narrowed. "I have good reason to anger. You are in my territory, and you speak to me as if we are long lost friends. Now explain yourself!"  
  
The red lupe took a step back. "Alright, alright! My name is Orwic. I heard your howl last night; it was very mournful. I could not help but wonder who made it and why."  
  
"It is no business of yours why I howled." Galogna took a step closer. "Now, make like a tree and leave!"  
  
Orwic just stood there, a puzzled look came across his face. He kept still, not moving an inch.  
  
Galogna growled deep in his throat. "Are you deaf? I said for you to leave!" Orwic chuckled. "No, you told me to make like a tree first. Trees can't move."  
  
Galogna snarled, baring his ivory teeth. "You think that's funny, don't you?" His midnight eyes narrowed. "I'd like to see who's laughing when I'm through with you!" And with that, he leaped at the red lupe, yet Orwic just playfully moved out of the way. Galogna landed on his feet and skidded to a stop.  
  
"You're going to have to do better than that, I think," Orwic stated. He chuckled to himself and sat down.  
  
Galogna looked up at the lupe, confussion painted on his face. "You do not fear me, do you?"  
  
Orwic smiled. "Of course not. Why should I?" he said, walking over to the large, green lupe. Then looking into his cold eyes, he added, "I know of you past, Galogna."  
  
Galogna took a step back. "How do you know...And my name?"  
  
Orwic just sat and narrowed his eyes upon the green and blue lupe. "I know many things." He stopped, and his gaze fell to the scar that Galogna wore. "I know of your powers as well."  
  
Galogna stared hard upon the lupe. "How do you know this? I have never spoken a word of it to any living creature." His cold stare could have pierced a wall of diamond.  
  
Orwic smiles, feeling no effect of Galogna's stare. "It is quite complex, you see." He paused, looking to the mouth of the cave, checking that nobody was listening. "I have a secret power too." He whispered. "I can read others' thought."  
  
Galogna looked back at him, but his expression had changed. His eyes weren't cold anymore. "That explains how you knew everything."  
  
Orwic smiled. "Yes, yes it does." A low grumbling sound was heard. "That's my stomach. I haven't had breakfast yet." He stood up, walking to the mouth of the cave. "Well, I guess that this is goodbye. It was a pleasure meeting you, Galogna."  
  
Galogna stood up and walked over to the red lupe. "Where do you think that you are going? I need some food too, you know."  
  
Orwic smiled, his tail wagging violently behind him. "I hoped that you would come with me. I have been alone for a long while and to have a friend would be very encouraging."  
  
Galogna, already ahead and out of the cave, looked back. "Friend? Who said that I was your friend?"  
  
"Well, I...uhh...assumed that since you were going with me...," Orwic stuttered.  
  
"Well, you assumed wrong. I am merely going with you for breakfast. I am quite hungry as it is," Galogna snickered.  
  
"Oh, okay," Orwic said looking to the ground.  
  
"Well, come one!" Galogna yelled, starting off again.  
  
Orwic looked up. "Oh. Yes, of course." He trotted up to Galogna. They walked along some more when Galogna stopped.  
  
"While it's on my mind...," he started.  
  
"I already know," Orwic interrupted. "Don't worry, I won't read your thoughts anymore. I know that it could be frustrating, me knowing what you think. The power is voluntary though, like yours. Mark my words: I will not read your mind again for as long as I know you," he said with his paw to his heart like a cub scout would do. He then started walking again.  
  
Galogna stood where he was, as if in a daze. "Yes. Good. Thanks."  
  
Orwic's flame tipped tail swayed back and forth as he turned around. "Aren't you coming? I though that you were in a hurry to eat."  
  
Galogna snapped out of the daze and briskfully caught up with Orwic, anticipation their soon to come meal. 


End file.
